


What Really Happens At The Olympic Village

by hhhhhhhappycow



Series: What Really Happens [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, And records the shenanigans going on, Atsumu makes a day in the life of an Olympic athlete video, But can be enjoyed alone, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I am forever pushing the Atsuhoshi friendship agenda, Japanese National Team, Kind of a sequel to the other work in this series, McDonald's, National Team Antics, Olympics, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhhhhhappycow/pseuds/hhhhhhhappycow
Summary: “Ooh, what’s going on?”, Komori asks when he spots the camera. He crowds in close to peer at the screen. “Are we making another video?”“What are you up to, Atsumu?”, the other man asks, his hands going to his hips. “This had better not be some dumb-”Atsumu cuts him off, leaping to his feet. “Oi, Omi, where ya goin’?”The last shot before the screen fades to black is the back of Sakusa’s jacket as he walks away without a backward glance.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hoshiumi Kourai & Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Just a lot of friendships, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu & MSBY Black Jackals, Miya Atsumu & Oikawa Tooru
Series: What Really Happens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844956
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	What Really Happens At The Olympic Village

**Author's Note:**

> So, as noted in the tags, this is a sort of sequel to the other fic in this series, set at Nationals training camp. You don't need to read that fic to understand this one, but there are a few things from that one that are mentioned here.
> 
> Enjoy!

A pair of familiar faces fill the screen, older and not much wiser than they were before.

Hoshiumi wrinkles his nose and says; “I’m not doing it with you again.” He is resolutely staring away from the camera. His hair is cropped much closer to his head now.

“Ah, come on, it was fun last time”, Atsumu wheedles.

“Chigaya nearly died.”

“Well, he’s not here now, is he?” Atsumu scoffs. “Besides, that was like, nine years ago. Kageyama won’t kill anybody this time, will ya Kageyama?”

The camera swings about to show Kageyama- broader, taller, with better hair and the same scowl- sitting to their left on the couch.

“I’m not promising anything”, he says.

A tall man with spiked hair is half-visible, lounging on a chair to the side of the couch. At Kageyama’s words, he shoots them an alarmed look.

Behind Atsunu and Hoshiumi, a head of ginger hair appears, its owner grinning down at them. “Can I be in your video, Atsumu?”

“Stop”, Kageyama sighs, “you don’t want to be.”

Ignoring him, Atsumu beams; “You absolutely can. Say hi, Shouyou!”

Shouyou waves and says; “Hi!”

The sound of footsteps approaching sounds, and Atsumu turns the camera around so that the newcomers are visible: Komori, followed by Sakusa and another broad-shouldered man with dark skin.

“Ooh, what’s going on?”, Komori asks when he spots the camera. He crowds in close to peer at the screen. “Are we making another video?”

“What are you up to, Atsumu?”, the other man asks, his hands going to his hips. “This had better not be some dumb-”

Atsumu cuts him off, leaping to his feet. “Oi, Omi, where ya goin’?”

The last shot before the screen fades to black is the back of Sakusa’s jacket as he walks away without a backward glance.

*

“And… Here we go!”

Atsumu’s face is squinting into the camera. His blond hair is tussled and lays about his face on the pillow.

“What are you even doing?”, a voice- the man from before- asks.

“I’m filming a day in the life of an Olympic athlete”, Atsumu announces.

“I’m fairly certain that’s been done before.”

“But not the way I’m doing it.” Atsumu winks and then turns to stare at something off-camera. “Aww, come on, Aran, be lenient with me. We haven’t hung out properly in ages.”

“Are you getting sentimental on me, Atsumu?”, Aran demands, his voice stern but with an edge of humor underneath.

“On ya, never. About ya, maybe.”

A pillow is launched at Atsumu’s face, and he gasps.

“You don’t even make sense half the time”, Aran retorts. His voice begins to fade as he moves away. “Get dressed and try not to trip over this time, would ya?”

Atsumu guffaws into the camera.

*

There is a shot of Atsumu’s hands moving a tray along in the canteen.

“So”, he says in a voice-over, “this is where we get our food.”

“It’s kind of boring”, Shouyou hums somewhere to his right, his tone subdued.

“Yeah.”

“You guys should do what I’m doing!” A man with wide eyes and wild silver and black-streaked hair bursts into the frame. On his tray are two plates, one of which is stacked high with various meats. On the other, he is currently using some vegetables to form a smiley face. “You always have to make the best of the worst!”

Over his shoulder, the tall man with the spiked hair is staring at him with his mouth hanging open, eyes gleaming.

Atsumu laughs and swings the camera, and Shouyou appears. He is also staring with his mouth open and eyes shining.

“Hey!”, Atsumu protests. “It’s embarrassing to be seen with you people…”

*

The camera pans about to show that, asides from Atsumu, Hoshiumi, Komori, and Sakusa are seated together, eating breakfast. In the background, the general humdrum of a busy canteen sounds: Low voices, clinking plates, the buzz of electric lights.

“We’ve got the original training camp squad here”, Atsumu says, behind his phone. “But we’re missing a member.”

“Kageyama is right over there.” Hoshiumi points and the camera follows his finger to reveal Kageyama sitting at a table, along with Shouyou, the wild-haired man, and the tall man that Atsumu had spoken with in the line. “He’s betraying us.”

“At least he’s finally made some friends”, Komori says.

“No, I meant the porcupine that used to live on Hoshiumi’s head." Atsumu leans forward to poke at Hoshiumi's temple.

Hoshiumi glares from the corner of his rounded eyes and mutters that, once again, he refuses to participate.

Komori sighs and looks up from his food. “Really, though, it’s a shame Chigaya didn’t also make it. Then it really would be like a training camp reunion.”

“Ya know, I can't believe Suna didn't also make it here.”

He smiles. “Justice for Sunarin.”

“No. No justice for Sunarin. Go to hell, loser.” To further his point, Atsumu switches the camera around so that his face is visible and the screen freezes on his face as he sticks his tongue out.

*

The camera bumps jerkily as it travels across a gym to where two men are talking: One tall and broad, with brown hair and olive eyes; the other shorter yet just as broad, with spiky black hair.

“This is Ushijima, you probably know him”, Atsumu says as he angles the frame so that he is also visible. He indicates the large man, who is wearing the same red uniform as Atsumu. “He’s been at the Olympics before.”

“Who are you talking to?”, Ushijima asks, his forehead creasing and lips drawing down in a frown.

Atsumu ignores him, turning to the shorter of the two men.

“And this charming gentleman is our athletics trainer, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi glares. “Turn that thing off.”

“But-”

“No filming during training. Turn that thing off right now.”

The screen goes black.

*

A blur of limbs is all that is visible for a moment, and then a face pops up from among them.

The short man on the floor gets to his feet, shaking himself off, and the camera zooms out to show Komori watching him, the two of them in the gym with mats sprawled about the floor.

Atsumu’s voice asks; “What the heck are ya two doin'?”

The man snickers. “I’m teaching Komori something an old friend taught me.”

“Rolling Thunder!”, Komori shouts, as he goes skidding to his knees and tumbles onto his back, hair flopping about his face.

“Stop rolling around before you get hurt, the pair of you”, Iwaizumi’s voice echoes from what sounds to be the other side of the gym.

“Yes, sir!” Komori hops to his feet, gives a little salute, and marches off. “Come on, Yaku.”

Yaku sticks his tongue out at Iwaizumi’s back and he and Atsumu both run when Iwaizumi turns around with a frightening look on his face, the camera waving wildly so nothing but streaks of light are visible.

*

Shouyou is standing in a group with the wild-haired man and the tall man from breakfast. They are surrounded by gym equipment. Aran is running on the treadmill by them, his swinging arms visible now and then, and his panting breaths sounding in the background.

“You should really come back to Japan”, Atsumu is saying. “What’s so great about Brazil anyway?”

“And I really miss you, Hinata!”, the wild-haired man moans as he leans on an exercise machine. He appears genuinely distraught by the conversation momentarily, before giving himself a shake as Hinata continues talking.

“I miss you, too, Bokuto! But Brazil is so great, you guys need to come and visit! They have beach volleyball, so we can play all year round! Even in the offseason!”

“I thought about going abroad before”, the tall man says musingly, “but I think I’d miss home too much.”

“It is tough”, concedes Hinata. “My first year there especially. But I wouldn’t change a thing. Atsumu, I think you’d like it in Italy.”

“You want me to go and face off against Kageyama in Italy?” He considers. “Ya know, that’s not such a bad idea…”

Bokuto waves one hand. “Ooh! Ooh! I want to come too! Hyakuzawa! My new student! Join me!” He turns to the tall man.

“W-where are we going?”

Bokuto blinks, his eyes round, as though he hadn’t expected to get that far. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“Come to Brazil with me!”, Hinata cheers. “Ooh, or Argentina! You can play with Oikawa!”

“But then I’d have to leave Akaashi and all of my other friends.” Bokuto’s whole body, including his hair, strangely, seems to droop down like a flower that hasn’t had enough sunlight.

“But you’d have us!”

Hinata tries to loop an arm about Hyakuzawa's neck, and Hyakuzawa quickly squats next to him so he can. Atsumu’s laughter cracks like a whip, and the scene becomes shaky. Hinata and Hyakuzawa join in, and after a moment so does Bokuto.

The camera steadies a minute later and Aran walks into view, a towel draped around his muscular shoulders.

“Hey, gym time is no time to stand around chattin’!”

Atsumu must make a face or open his mouth to retort, for Aran gives him a disapproving look that has him shutting the camera off.

*

The screen cuts to a shot of a tall, dark-haired athlete leaping into the air and slapping at a basketball hoop.

“Beat that”, he crows, turning towards the camera, and Hoshiumi hurtles into view, launching himself up to also hit the hoop with one hand.

When he lands, he twists around, his entire body unwinding like a spring that has been tensed, and yells; “I got higher! I got higher, right?”

“Hm…”, Atsumu’s voice says. “I reckon it was about tied.”

Hoshiumi’s face crumples in disgust. “I wasn’t asking you, you’re not judging!”

“The fact that you could even jump that high is impressive”, Aran sounds as though he’s speaking from farther away.

“I have powerful leg muscles.” Hoshiumi puffs out his chest, proud.

“I guess ya could say yer getting all the height”, says Atsumu.

Hoshiumi's smile drops into a frown. “Stop it.”

“But can ya set a ball though?”

“I’ll set a ball right at your face in a minute.” He is sneering openly now, head tilted back slightly as he glares over the camera.

“Guys, the basketball team is here and they’re staring at us.” Hyakuzawa sounds somewhat nervous. “I think we should get out of here.”

"Let them stare", the man from the beginning of the clip comments. He is almost as tall as Hyakuzawa, who looms over the others, himself.

“Oh! I have an idea!”, Bokuto cries, bounding over as though he needs to be in the frame of the camera to share his idea.

“This isn’t like your last idea, is it?”, asks Aran.

“Huh?”

“What’s the idea?”, Hinata prompts, and Bokuto jolts back to life.

“We swap positions! So the setters spike and the spikers set!”

Aran scoffs. “That’s ridiculous, there’s no way we’re doing that.”

*

A series of short video clips play in succession, apparently filmed in another, smaller gymnasium.

The first shows Ushijima, performing a fairly simple set as Kageyama takes a running start towards the net. He adjusts to Ushijima’s toss easily enough, slamming the ball into the floor. Atsumu lets out a low whistle and there is a distant sound that almost sounds as though his teeth are grinding.

Next Bokuto comes into the frame, attempting to toss the ball for Atsumu. He flubs the set, sending it far too low, and Atsumu turns on him angrily.

The shot cuts to show Bokuto sending the ball again, at just the right height this time, and Atsumu hits it hard enough that the resounding smack makes whoever is holding the camera jump slightly.

In the next short clip, the rest of the team are visible at the side of the gym, with the obvious exception of Atsumu, gathered and watching as Yaku leaps high to hit Hoshiumi’s set. The two of them cheer when Yaku’s spike lands just inside the line.

The team are joined by Iwaizumi, also standing by to watch, as Aran sets for Hoshiumi's taller rival; Hakuba, as Aran yells when he throws the ball. The two of them both look very natural in the positions: Aran has good form as a setter, and Hakuba is able to easily spike the ball.

A wheezing noise is heard, and nearly the entire team are laughing as Hinata attempts to hit Hyakuzawa's set: He only just jumps high enough to dink the ball over the net as it takes its time falling back to earth from what was almost a ceiling serve.

“Sorry”, Hyakuzawa mutters as he and Hinata make their way back to the side-lines, and the camera follows them, focusing in on where Iwaizumi is grinning.

“Ya not going to tell us off for messin’ about?”, Atsumu questions him from behind the camera.

Iwaizumi shrugs and folds his arms. There is a tiny smirk on his face. “Sometimes you need to mess about a bit. Besides, you’re all exercising and training together as a team, so I can’t complain.”

His face falls as Komori hits Sakusa’s set and it rebounds into the neighboring court, where another team is practicing.

Iwaizumi cups his hands over his mouth and calls; “Sorry!”, but he is grinning when he turns back to the others.

The grin fades when he glances at the camera, and the screen cuts to black.

*

Iwaizumi, Ushijima, and Sakusa are talking in a group, their faces serious. They are too far from the camera for what is saying to be heard. Only half of Iwaizumi’s back is visible as he is cut off by the wall that the camera is peering around.

Almost as though aware that he is being watched, Sakusa’s head jerks around and he glares. The trio disappears as the camera slinks back behind the wall.

*

“It’s lunchtime!”, Atsumu announces, his tone upbeat.

A table, around which Komori, Sakusa and Yaku sit, comes into focus. Atsumu’s hand appears to grab the remaining empty seat.

Yaku stares up at him, his round face blank. “Sorry, you can’t sit with us.”

“What?”, Atsumu squawks. He zooms the lens in on Yaku’s impassive face.

“Tokyo squad only.” The libero blinks and indicates the trio at the table.

Atsumu mutters; “The injustice…”

He skulks off and takes a seat next to Kageyama, flipping the camera so that both of their faces are visible.

Kageyama eyes him, his cheeks bulging where his mouth is full of food. Once he’s swallowed, he asks; “Who said you could sit here?”

Atsumu replies; “Fuck you, shut up and let me eat.”

Hoshiumi appears over Atsumu’s shoulder, walking past with a tray of food. There is a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. “Now who’s looking for a friend to sit with, huh?”

Atsumu drops the phone as he whirls around to glare at Hoshiumi, and curses, the sound overlaid with the clattering noise of the phone hitting the floor.

Everything goes dark.

*

The camera flickers back to life, and Hinata’s face fills the screen, peering closely at it.

“Is it okay?”, he asks.

“I think so”, Atsumu’s voice responds. “Smile!”

Hinata smiles into a camera, a soft grin that forces his eyes shut, a couple of teeth peeking out between his lips.

“Yer beautiful, Shouyou”, Atsumu says, and Hinata laughs.

*

“Okay, so we are now in the athletes’ village, in one of the common areas. This is where we come to hang out when we’re not playing or training. You meet a lot of interesting people here.”

The camera rotates around to show various members of the team gathered around low tables. It stops on Sakusa, who is holding a small paddle in one hand, twisting it this way and that.

“Some of the guys are playing ping pong”, Komori continues his commentating.

Off-camera, Hinata asks; “Wow, Kiyoomi, how did you get so good?”

Sakusa turns in the direction of his voice and smirks. “It’s all in the wrist.”

Atsumu snorts, only to fall silent once more at Sakusa's glare, and Komori begins to giggle.

*

“No!”, Bokuto moans, dropping to his knees, and Atsumu asks; “What’s up?” as the camera tilts down to record his suffering.

Somewhere to the side, Ushijima remarks; “It seems Iwaizumi has beaten him at ping pong.”

“Rematch!” Bokuto hops to his feet to point an accusing finger at Iwaizumi, who must have made his way around the table to investigate as he steps into the frame a mere second later. “Arm-wrestling! I challenge you!”

“Bokuto…”, Iwaizumi sighs.

“Bokuto!”, Hinata calls. “Calm down!”

Unperturbed, Bokuto continues; “Come on, I’ll destroy you!” His eyes are fierce, but a small smile tugs at his lips.

Iwaizumi puts his hands on his hips, meeting Bokuto’s challenging stare calmly. “I was the champion in arm-wrestling in high school, I think I can take you.”

“Only losers brag about high school accomplishments. Come on!”

“Says the guy who always talks about going to Nationals back then”, Atsumu comments.

Bokuto puffs out his chest. “Yeah, because my team was awesome back then!”

“And we’re not now?”, Sakusa asks, his voice coming from behind the camera.

“Aah, stop distracting me! Iwaizumi, come on!”

Iwaizumi sighs, but he begins to roll his sleeve up.

The two of them crouch and lean over the table. Bokuto clenches and unclenches his fingers and waggles his eyebrows. Atsumu laughs, sounding somewhat giddy, and Iwaizumi throws a glance in his direction.

He frowns when he spots the camera. “Really?”

“I’ve got to film it”, Atsumu protests, “for Akaashi.”

The match begins, and both of them are straining, their arms tensed and muscles straining, only for the back of Hinata’s head to appear and block the view. The scene zooms out so that his upper half can come into screen, along with the others watching.

“Hoshiumi!”, Hinata calls as he twists about, half of his face visible and lit with an excited grin. “Let’s arm-wrestle as well!”

Kageyama flicks him about the head lightly. “You only want to arm wrestle him because he’s the only one you can have a fair match with.”

“Pretty much”, Hakuba, standing on Kageyama’s other side, says as he turns to them, blocking the view of the competition and also revealing Hoshiumi standing in front of him.

Hinata and Hoshiumi eye each other in silence for a moment.

“What?”, Kageyama asks. His expression is decidedly nervous.

“Kageyama! Hakuba!” Hinata points emphatically as he shouts their names. He sounds almost like a Pokémon trainer.

Hoshiumi finishes for him; “We challenge you to a two on two ping pong match!”

Behind the camera, Atsumu queries; “Were you two plannin’ to say that? Because if not that’s freaky.”

Hinata shrugs, still smiling wide. “We decided yesterday when we were playing.”

Hoshiumi rounds on him, pouting. “Hinata! Don’t tell them that, you’re giving away our mysterious bond.”

“Mysterious bond, just because you’re both short”, snorts Hakuba.

“That’s it, you’re going down.” Hoshiumi turns to look into the camera for the first time; pulls a disgusted face; and turns to focus on some point past it. “Ushijima, keep score for us.”

If Ushijima answers, it isn’t picked up by the camera.

As they set up, Iwaizumi and Bokito are still arm-wrestling in the background. Neither shows any sign of relenting.

*

Atsumu and Komori’s faces fill the screen for a moment, their heads close together, and then the camera pivots to reveal the rest of the room.

Iwaizumi and Bokuto are still tussling. They are both grinning, but their eyes are steely and determined, and sweat drips down their foreheads. Iwaizumi flexes and Bokuto loses half an inch. The trainer mutters something, and Bokuto says something in return that makes Iwaizumi grit his teeth.

“How long do you think it’ll be until they get tired?”, Komori hums, and the camera switches back to them as he himself gives a yawn.

Atsumu replies; “I think one of them has got to quit soon.”

Komori is already looking away and the lens tracks his gaze to where Sakusa is about to face off against Yaku.

He cheers, clapping his hands twice. “Sakusa! Nice serve!”

Snickering, Atsumu says; “Komori, it’s ping pong.”

“Still, nice serve!”

Sakusa throws him a look, paddle half-raised in the air, and Komori laughs.

The camera pivots back once again to show that Atsumu and Komori are reclining on a couch at the edge of the room as they stare down at the screen, their faces lit by grins.

“You two are still close, huh?”, Atsumu asks.

“I mean, yeah…” Komori’s eyes flicker up to Atsumu's. “You do know that Sakusa and I are cousins, right?”

Atsumu meets Komori’s gaze and draws back slightly, his face scrunching up. “Huh?”

Komori begins to chuckle, his eyes still trained on Atsumu. “Yeah, we’re cousins.”

“Yer joking.”

“No, I’m not, we’re cousins.” Komori is still giggling, but his voice is insistent. He glances at the camera and then back to Atsumu.

“How did I not know that?”

“I don't know, we don't tell people much. I mean, Sakusa doesn't really tell anybody anything about him, and I don't exactly bring it up all the time.”

Atsumu leans back again, looking into the camera. “Yer lying.”

“No I’m not, go ask him right now.”

*

“I just lost because of you”, Sakusa announces, glaring at a point over the top of the camera. Behind him to his left, Komori is high fiving Yaku.

“But are ya cousins, though?”

Sakusa sighs. “We are.” He turns his intense gaze behind him, and Komori freezes.

Atsumu says; “I think I need to go outside and scream for a minute.”

Komori says; “Take me with you.”

*

A distant shot of Hinata, Yaku, Bokuto and Kageyama talking to a tall dark-haired man in a suit and a shorter long-haired man in a hoodie. In the foreground, Aran is occasionally visible as he moves in and out of the shot, making strange noises and faces as he sends the ping pong ball back to his opponent.

“That shady conman is back again”, Atsumu comments.

“Didn’t we find out that he works for Japan’s volleyball association?”, Sakusa asks.

“I don’t care. He’s still shady.”

Hinata spots them and the whole group turns in their direction as he waves them over.

“Oh, fuck.”

“Hey”, the man in the suit greets them as they step closer.

When he shakes Atsumu’s hand, he notices the camera at chest-level and raises an eyebrow, discreetly winking into it.

“Guys, Kenma had an idea!”, Hinata announces, and the camera finds its way back to where he is gesturing at the man in the hoodie.

“What’s that?” Sakusa has his mask back on, and he does not look impressed.

The man in the suit says, with a wide smile; “We’re going to check out a world-famous Olympic village site.”

Hinata yells; “McDonalds!”

*

The lights are bright overhead, and it takes a moment for the camera to adjust enough to reveal that they are, in fact, in a crowded McDonalds.

As Atsumu saunters across the tiled floor, Iwaizumi becomes visible. He is speaking with a broad-shouldered man with light brown hair where they stand in the line to order.

“Hey, Iwaizumi, who’s this?”, he asks, his voice almost taunting.

Iwaizumi shrugs. He's grinning a wicked grin. “Dunno. I’ve never met him before.”

The man splutters. “I am your best friend.”

“Yeah, my best friend who ran away to Argentina nine years ago so I only get to see him a couple of times a year.”

“Are you still mad about that?”

Iwaizumi thinks for a moment before answering. “No, I'm glad you're out of the country so I don't have to see your smug face every day.”

“Oikawa!” Hinata’s voice interrupts any comeback Oikawa was about to attempt, and the camera swings about to catch him running towards them. Several other people in the fast-food restaurant are staring at them, including Kenma and Kageyama, who he apparently was in mid-conversation with. The two have identical sour expressions on their faces.

“Shouyou!” Oikawa lifts Hinata in a hug.

“I don’t like him”, Atsumu mutters under his breath, barely picked up in the video, and there is an almost silent murmur of agreement from Sakusa.

*

Atsumu is wheezing with laughter as he scans the tables, the lens pivoting about the crowded area. Seated at his table are Kenma, Hinata and Kageyama. At the next table, Sakusa is sitting with Hoshiumi, Komori and Yaku, and the man in the suit has drawn a chair over to sit with them. Every time he speaks Sakusa grimaces and leans away, and it sends Atsumu into spirals of hysterical laughter.

“Does Omi not like Kuroo?”, Hinata’s voice asks uncertainly, and Atsumu’s guffaws intensify.

*

The scene is filled with people, all chattering under the same fluorescent lights: Everyone is keeping to their own teams, not mingling. With the one exception of Oikawa, who is chattering with Kuroo and Bokuto, the three of them standing by the sauce station: Atsumu has apparently caught them mid-conversation. In the background, Iwaizumi and Ushijima are still seated and talking while Sakusa, who must have followed Kuroo over, hovers awkwardly near them, hunched over with his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Okay...” Bokuto is scrunching his nose up. “But how can you be Argentinian and Japanese?”

Kuroo sighs. He is turned away from the camera but the slump in his shoulders is unmistakable. “Bokuto, for fucks sake, he was born here but he's lived in Argentina for a long time.”

“But isn't he just Japanese?”

“Yeah, but because I've lived there for so long they gave me citizenship.” Oikawa is speaking slowly and patiently, although he seems to be fighting against the grin working its way slowly but surely onto his face.

Bokuto tilts his head. “They made you Argentinian?”

“Yeah.”

“So I could just go to any country and become a citizen?”

“It doesn't work that way, dumbass”, Kuroo sighs a second time.

Oikawa waves one hand as he speaks. “Well, yes, if you lived there long enough and embraced the culture, became a part of the country-”

“Ooh, I wanna go to France!”, Bokuto cuts across him excitedly. Over his shoulder, Sakusa glances up and shudders. “Or America! Hey, Iwaizumi, you went to America, right?”

The camera briefly rotates toward Iwaizumi, head down and cap covering his spiky hair as he eats a burger. “I am not part of this conversation.”

“My father lives in America”, Ushijima says, and Bokuto turns to stare at him, already large eyes boggling. “He says it is very nice, and I have no reason to disbelieve him from my visits.”

Kuroo shakes his head. “Do not go to America. It’s bad enough Oikawa’s joined another team, if you leave Japan, I’ll kill you.”

Bokuto appears slightly disturbed at the thought. Oikawa smiles between the two of them thoughtfully, as if attempting to work out what to make of them.

*

Next comes a distantly filmed sequence of Kenma and Kuroo hugging and waving at various members of the Japanese national team. As they go to walk out of the door, Hinata hurtles over to hug Kenma once more, and Kuroo laughs and ruffles his hair with one hand. Once Hinata has extracted himself, a blurred figure rushes past him and latches itself around Kuroo’s back: Bokuto.

“Do ya think that Kuroo guy has fans?”, Atsumu wonders musingly as Bokuto and Kuroo hug on screen.

“From where?”, asks Sakusa.

“I don’t know.” The camera jostles slightly, as though Atsumu is shrugging. “Like, if someone has seen him at our games, or…”

“Are you jealous of him?”

“I am not!”

Yaku snorts nearby. "Maybe Bokuto will finally squeeze him hard enough to injure him. Not badly or anything, just popping his shoulder or something so he'll stop acting smarmy for a bit."

"What the hell, Yaku?"

"What? He's not playing anymore."

*

Atsumu, Hoshiumi and Komori’s faces drift into view, close together, in a dark room.

Atsumu is holding his hands together as if in prayer. “Kita, if yer watching, forgive me for what I'm about to do.”

He and Hoshiumi each take a shot glass from beneath the view provided in the shot, clink them together, and then throw them back. Sakusa, in the distant background, sips from a hip flask and rolls his eyes at them, and turns to continue speaking with Kageyama and Hinata.

Komori shakes his head, his eyes downcast. “Chigaya died for this.”

Hoshiumi holds another full shot glass aloft in the air. “To Chigaya!”

*

The screen is shaking and Hakuba’s blurry features are revealed.

“My body can hold more alcohol than yours”, he is lecturing into the lens, “it’s just a fact.”

From behind the camera, Hoshiumi’s voice comes; “Physically, perhaps.”

Hakuba frowns. “What other way is there?”

Also from somewhere behind the camera, Komori calls; “Hoshiumi, I’m scared, what did you mean by that?”

Atsumu appears in the frame, elbowing Hakuba out of focus. He glares over the top of the camera. “Hey, so yer the one that had it? Give it back!”

“Is he okay?”, Aran’s muffled voice sounds in the distance. “Oh, shit!”

The screen goes streaky with various colors as Atsumu reaches for the camera and it begins to swing about wildly, Hoshiumi's voice rising to a shriek.

*

Atsumu is half-visible in the frame. He slowly rotates the camera so that it reveals, one by one, the people seated at the table over his shoulder: Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Ushijima and Hyakuzawa.

He shuffles slightly closer to the group, skirting around Hinata and Kageyama, who are talking loudly and waving their hands, and Ushijima and Hyakuzawa, who are watching the rest of the group with quiet interest, to reach where Iwaizumi and Oikawa are talking.

“Jose Blanco poached you for Argentina”, Iwaizumi is saying. He leans forward over a tall glass of what looks like beer, half-slumping on the table.

Oikawa snorts and rolls his eyes. “He didn't poach me, he recognized my talent.”

Iwaizumi’s face takes on an almost identical dismissive expression. “Sure.”

Atsumu leans over the back of the seats, one arm swinging into view as he taps Oikawa’s shoulder. “Can we poach ya for some karaoke?”

*

"And this is a place where our entire team has spent a lot of time, these last few days." Atsumu grins as he waves one hand at the karaoke bar over his shoulder.

Almost immediately, the scene cuts to show him and Hoshiumi howling with laughter alongside Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The camera flips to reveal Hinata belting out the lyrics of a rock song. Kageyama, standing beside him, mechanically reads the same lyrics off of a screen, struggling to keep up as they roll past.

Oikawa’s face appears to monopolize the screen, his grin sardonic. “You know, they have some karaoke places in Argentina, but nowhere does it quite like home.”

Over his shoulder, Iwaizumi asks; “Well, why don’t you come back, then?”

“Maybe one day.” Oikawa shrugs and sips his drink.

Hoshiumi begins booing in the background, but it is unclear whether he is reacting to Oikawa’s words, or to the caterwauling coming from the stage.

*

The camera cuts to show that, an unspecified amount of time later, the bar has largely emptied out, leaving only their group still inside. The team are seated in a rough semi-circle about the stage, only the backs of their heads visible in the low lighting.

Hakuba is stood on the stage, although he isn’t holding the microphone. Instead, he has his left arm out in front of him, bent at a right angle, palms flat and fingers straight. He begins waving his arm about as though emphatically pointing.

“It’s Aran!”, Atsumu’s voice calls, and Hakuba smiles and nods.

“Bingo.”

It cuts to Ushijima’s large frame on stage. He stands motionless, frowning. The camera zooms in on his face and then back out again.

“Are… Are you going to do it?”, Iwaizumi asks.

“I am doing it.” Ushijima shoots a slightly hurt look at where the rest of the group are sitting, before returning to the same concentrated expression as previously.

Oikawa’s cackles sound above the murmuring of the team. “What are you doing, Ushiwaka?”

“Wait…”, Atsumu cries out, “Is that… Sakusa?”

Ushijima gives a small smile and nods. “Yes, it is.”

Kageyama turns in his seat, a dark grin lighting his face. He grits his teeth as he asks; “How the hell do you keep getting all of these?”

“Me next!” Hoshiumi climbs up, and Ushijima shoots him a mildly concerned look before he slowly lowers himself down from the stage.

Hoshiumi echoes the same smile Kageyama gave minutes before, using his phone as a flashlight and tilting his head down. Hinata and Iwaizumi call out the answer at the same time, and high five. The camera shakes slightly as Atsumu laughs.

“My turn, my turn!” Hinata jumps onto the stage and sways slightly. There is a shuffling of movement as apparently half the team prepares to get up to help him, only for him to steady himself against the karaoke machine before anyone can move. “Okay, only maybe five of you are going to get this, so be ready.”

The camera focuses in on him as he stands in the center of the stage. He holds his hands out in front of him, palms up, and a small crease appears between his eyebrows when he starts to speak.

“Hinata Shouyou, I will speak to you only in agriculture-related metaphors.”

Kageyama, Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s laughter rings out loud and clear, merging together.

“Shouyou, you nailed him!”, Oikawa caws.

“What?”, Aran cries. “Who is it?”

“It’s Ushijima”, Kageyama’s voice comes through the dark, calmer yet still amused.

“I don't talk like that”, Ushijima says, his voice tinged with minor offense.

“You kind of do, sometimes”, Hoshiumi remarks.

Kageyama and Iwaizumi fall silent, but Oikawa continues to snort with laughter. His silhouette becomes visible as he stands and reaches over to slap Hinata, who has hopped down from the stage, on the back.

“I do not think I like it when those two get along”, Ushijima continues, still sounding as annoyed as before.

Kageyama says; “Me either.”

The screen shakes as Atsumu is the next person to get up on the stage. He knocks his hip with Kageyama's shoulder as he passed, and Kageyama scowls up at him.

“Here, hold the camera.” He squats and Hoshiumi stands to reach for it, growling out a threat to turn the thing off. The room momentarily disappears behind Hoshiumi’s palm and, when it returns, it is focused on Atsumu’s stationary form.

He is wearing a cap, the same one Iwaizumi wore earlier, and smiling pleasantly, his hands spread on either side of his body.

Eyes sparkling, he says; “Welcome to Onigiri Miya, how can I help ya?”

The others snort laughter.

“It probably helps your impression that you’re twins”, Kageyama comments, once they've calmed slightly and Atsumu has descended to join the group.

“Twins?”, Oikawa questions in the background, but nobody answers him.

Hoshiumi mumbles; “I’m sending this video to Osamu, right now.”

Atsumu turns towards him and makes a face. “I changed my mind, delete it. Give me the phone back.”

Komori whispers, close to the camera; “It’s alright, I got it on my phone. Suna already has it.”

Hoshiumi hands the camera back to Atsumu without further fuss.

Bokuto is the next one up on the stage.

“Ahem.” He clears his throat and then allows his arms to hang loosely by his side, frowning in concentration. “Bokuto-san, please remember to refill the ice cube tray when you use the last ice cube.”

“It’s Akaashi!”, Hinata bursts out immediately, and Bokuto grins.

“Who?”, Hoshiumi calls out.

Bokuto looks down from the stage at his audience, tilting his head to the side. “Akaashi!”

Hakuba yells; “Again, who?”

Bokuto is pouting now. “You guys don’t know Akaashi?”

“ _We_ do”, says Atsumu.

Sakusa snorts; “You still didn’t get it, though.”

“Neither did you! Ya didn’t get any of them.”

“I told you, I’m not playing.”

“None of you complained about Osamu and not all of us know him”, Iwaizumi points out, and Bokuto gives him an appreciative look.

Ushijima says; “I do not know this Akaashi.”

Bokuto’s head whips around. “Would you like to see a picture?”

The opposite hitter considers for a second and then nods his assent, his large frame visible against the lights from the stage. “Okay.”

Bokuto pulls his phone out just before the screen cuts to black.

*

Bokuto’s sobbing is all that can be heard before the camera comes into focus. He is draped between Yaku and Hyakuzawa so that he is almost falling diagonally, mumbling to himself. Yaku is also speaking to himself softly in what sounds to be Russian. To Yaku’s left, staring at Bokuto with mild disgust, is Sakusa.

Iwaizumi is standing in the foreground, his hands on his hips.

“I’m taking him back to the rooms. The rest of you-” He pauses to eye Oikawa, who is barely visible, just a shoulder and an arm appearing in the frame. “- get to sleep. As soon as you’re done here. No trouble.”

“We will, Iwa-chan, we will, stop fussing, wow, you’re _worse_ than my mom”, Oikawa responds. He waves his hand flippantly.

Iwaizumi frowns at him and the camera traces him as he ducks behind a bemused Ushijima.

The five of them make their way out from the bar, Yaku and Iwaizumi chiding Bokuto gently as he staggers along. Sakusa walks apart from the others, but close enough that it is clear he is with them. Their figures retreat down a long, empty corridor.

As soon as they are a safe distance away, Atsumu asks; “So, who wants to sneak into one of the gyms and practice?”

Oikawa reappears from behind Ushijima, smirking. “I thought you’d never ask.”

*

Atsumu and Oikawa are walking in step with each other, both of them snickering into the camera. Their faces are tinged red, their eyes glassy. Their breath comes in clouds of steam against the night sky.

“Atsumu, I think you and I should have a little competition”, Oikawa says, and Atsumu quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, ya want a rematch, huh?”

“Don’t say that like you’ve actually beaten him before”, Hakuba mutters close by.

Kageyama’s voice questions; “What about me?”

Oikawa stops grinning momentarily. “Shut up, Tobio, nobody asked you.”

“I’ll hit your tosses if you want, Kageyama”, Hinata yells, and the camera briefly darts to where he is skipping ahead of them in the darkness.

"Hinata, dumbass, stay with the rest of the group! This place is too big to get lost!"

“I would like to hit Oikawa’s tosses”, comments Ushijima.

Oikawa’s smirk returns. “Come to Argentina then.”

“Would you let me if I did?”

“Probably not.”

Atsumu asks; “Aran, ya wanna hit mine?”

“Atsumu…”, Aran rubs at the back of his head with one hand. “I’m real tired.”

“Hakuba? You can spike, right?”

“I’m going to bed”, Hakuba says firmly, and Aran walks away with him when he turns to go, the camera following them for just a moment as they split off from the rest of the group.

"Well, it seems we stragglers are all that remains." Atsumu turns the camera on Hoshiumi.

“Damnit”, the white-haired man mutters.

*

A ring of players is gathered in the gym, all centered around a single point, obscured from view. The sound of grunts and squeaking rings out loud.

The camera is lifted slightly, raised over Hinata’s head, and the source of the noise comes into view: Kageyama and Oikawa are in the middle of wrestling each other, trying to push each other out of a ring comprised of volleyballs marking a circular boundary of roughly three meters in diameter, while the others yell at them.

“Yes!”, Hinata yelps, his arms raising in the air. “Get him!”

“Who are ya cheering for?”, asks Atsumu.

Hinata pivots towards the camera, smiling blithely. “I don’t know!”

Oikawa yelps as Kageyama steps on his foot and Kageyama manages to get some leverage, forcing Oikawa back, but then the Argentinian setter twists and grabs him about the waist, using his strength to force Kageyama back again.

“Can we not go back to volleyball yet?”, Ushijima’s voice calls from off-screen, monotone.

Oikawa grunts. “Not until I win, Ushiwaka!”

“You’re not going to win!”, Kageyama snarls back. He surges forward and Oikawa is knocked back a step.

Atsumu scoffs. “You’ve got to think of better comebacks than that.”

“Come on, Kageyama!”, Komori cheers.

“Let’s make things more interesting.” Hoshiumi picks up a ball and aims it at the deadlocked opponents, arm drawn back.

There’s the sound of a door, and they all freeze.

Iwaizumi stands in the doorway with his arms folded and fire in his eyes, a demonic silhouette, and asks; “Why aren’t you all in bed?”

It makes Hoshiumi jump and he leaps through the air like a startled hare, half-landing on Atsumu. The camera goes flying, and they hear Oikawa begin; “Hey, Iwaizumi, haha, we were just…”

“I don’t care”, Iwaizumi replies. “Go to sleep.”

“You’re not my trainer so you can’t threaten me.”

There is a thumping noise, and then Oikawa whines; “Ow! Iwa-chan! I was just kidding!”

“Yeah, so was I, Trashykawa.”

The screen cuts to black.

*

The screen remains in darkness. The sounds of several voices, snickering and whispering to keep quiet, keep quiet, overlap, and then there is the sound of keys jangling.

A door opens and a light flickers on, revealing Sakusa, wrapped in a robe, frowning out into the corridor.

“What are you all doing?”, he asks, rubbing at one eye.

“We’re going to sleep, Omi”, Hinata hisses, and the camera turns to find him swaying slightly. He leans against Kageyama, who is the one holding the keys. “Shhh.”

“Wakatoshi, you and I are roommates, why are you trying to follow them?”

Atsumu shoves the camera into Ushijima’s face; Ushijima doesn’t seem to notice, for he simply stares back at Sakusa in silence, blinking.

After a long moment of quiet, Sakusa mutters; “Come inside.” He opens the door wider, and Ushijima obediently shuffles in. “The rest of you, go to sleep. If you’re tired in the morning and you whine about it, I want nothing to do with you.” His frown settles on Komori, at the front of the group, in particular.

The screen is filled with a shot of the floor of the hallway, blue patterns swirling on the carpet.

“Who was I rooming with, again?”, Atsumu asks.

“Aran”, Sakusa answers, and there is the sound of a door closing. They are plunged into darkness once more.

“Oh, yeah.” There is shuffling and more clinking sounds. “He’s going to yell at me if I wake him up so I’m staying with ya.”

Komori groans. “Can I join, too? Yaku might actually murder me if I wake him up.”

“Fine”, Hoshiumi replies. “Just don’t wake up Gao, please.”

*

The camera is dropped onto the floor, nothing visible, and the video fast forwards through a few hours as a form hidden under a blanket and a ceiling above take shape with the early morning light that starts to filter in.

Eventually, a grasping hand reaches and out lifts the camera.

Atsumu is lying on the floor with his jacket from the night before pillowed under his head. His face is up close to the camera as he frowns at his phone. Somewhere to his right, Komori is still snoring softly.

"Fuck", Atsumu mutters, as he frowns into his phone.

He glances away, past the screen, and then back to it again. He repeats this several times before the camera switches around to reveal Hoshiumi leaning over the side of the bed that Atsumu is lying next to, sneering. The camera swings to show that Hakuba is also glaring from his bed.

“Wha’?”, Atsumu asks slowly, his voice croaky.

“We are never making another one of these videos”, Hoshiumi hisses, jabbing his finger into the camera. “Understood?”

“Understood and agreed.”


End file.
